Smile, Darling
by LostGetFound
Summary: Malec fluff in which Magnus attempts to seduce Alec then proceeds to steal his covers and underwear, all the while claiming to be a boy scout. Yep, that's pretty much all I have to say, right?


**This is basically pure Malec fluff without much of a plot. It starts with Magnus trying to seduce Alec and centers on Magnus' day off of work. **

**It's kind of set during my other story Begging for Mercy, but you don't have to read it to understand anything but the part about Church. And all you need to know there is that Magnus used magic on Church because the cat made him mad. No one has seen him since and Magnus isn't sure he's blue anymore. **

**Also, this is dedicated to my bestest friend in the whole wide world who, like me, is a big fan of Malec and is my inspiration for all things Malec. ...and a bunch of other stuff. You can thank her for this.  
**

"Hello, Alexander." I purred, taking a step closer to the dark haired boy.

"No," came his automatic reply. "Whatever it is that you want, the answer is no."

I took another step forward, bringing my body in contact with his. "What makes you think I want something?"

Alec gave me a skeptical look. "Because that tone always means that you want something." He took a step backward, not realizing that this action gave me an advantage. Alec never seemed to realize the effect his proximity had on me, but I was entirely aware of the way I affected him. I used this to my advantage well and often.

I took another step, just close enough to brush against him. His gorgeous blue eyes seemed to darken as they met my own. Noting this, I couldn't help but think how much brighter they could be if accented by mascara and eye liner. I pushed this wayward thought away and focused on my goal. Seducing Alec.

"You're right." I admitted. "I do want something."

I lifted my hand a pressed it against his chest, ignoring my brightly colored nails and focusing instead on his heartbeat. He stood still. His lovely eyes were fixed on my hand. Slowly, I drew designs on his chest with one brightly painted nail. I traced the marks I knew were under the thin cotton shirt. I worked my way up from his stomach to his shoulders, stopping only to wrap one hand in his hair. The other one snaked around his waist so I could pull him close.

"Can you guess what it is that I want?" I asked coyly.

"Magnus." He admonished. Regaining his bearings, he tried to step backward. My grip on both his hair and his waist prevented this. I gave him a triumphant grin.

"Why would I want myself when I could have you?" I countered, taking his statement as the answer to my question. Alec froze as the meaning of my words sank in. We both knew that that had to be one of the least vain sentences to ever leave my mouth, but I didn't regret saying it. Alexander Lightwood was worth much more to me than my pride. He was quite possibly the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I was never going to let him forget it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay long." He said. This time he sounded properly remorseful. "Now that Jace is better, I promised that I would meet Clary, Jace, and Isabelle to go demon hunting soon."

I stuck out my bottom lip sulkily. "So you're going to leave me here all alone while you go out to have fun?"

"I wouldn't exactly call risking our lives to kill demons fun, Magnus." My ever-logical blue-eyed boyfriend pointed out. But I noticed that this time he made no move to leave.

I gave up my pretense of pouting. "How about this? If in five minutes, you can honestly say you still need to leave, I'll let you go."

His adorable forehead wrinkled as he thought about my offer. Clearly, my little Nephilim was calculating his chances of making it out of my apartment tonight. "Fine." He agreed shortly. So he thought that he could resist my elegant charms and sparkly features. Well Alec was definitely in for a surprise.

"Let's shake on it." I held out my hand. He eyed it suspiciously for a moment before reaching out to shake it. As soon as my smooth fingers wrapped around his rough, calloused hand he seemed to realize that his suspicion was warranted.

Before my dark-haired shadowhunter could so much as blink, he found himself standing in my bedroom. It took his slightly disoriented mind a moment to figure out where he was, but when he did, Alec began to make a beeline for the door.

"Ah, ah, ah, darling." I admonished. "You can't leave before we've even begun." I snapped once and he stopped moving. Involuntarily of course. "That would be rude."

He shifted uncomfortably as he tried to get his feet unstuck from the floor. "I don't care if it's rude." He growled. I always found his growls very alluring. "Just stop using magic to make me stay."

"You know it gets me all tingly when you take control like that." I said with a cat-like grin. "But your five minutes aren't up. As a matter of fact, they've only just begun." He turned and gave me a very pointed glare before turning his attention back to his trapped feet.

I snapped again. Alec didn't look surprised to find himself suddenly face to face with me. His blue eyes met my own with a fierce determination. He was determined to beat me at my own game. That determination was one of the many things I loved about Alexander Lightwood, but it would only serve him as long as he stayed true to his goal. It would be of no use if he decided that he wanted something else entirely. Say, something as splendid and illustrious as myself.

I was most certain I could change his mind if given the chance. My chance presented itself in the form of his tripping forward as my spell zapped him from across the room to directly in front of me. As Alec tipped over, his lanky bulk crashed into my slender frame causing me to break his fall. We both fell against the canary yellow sheets of my bed.

Alec's body covered mine and his warm breath hit my face. He was attractive from afar, but my shadowhunter was even more captivating up close. His dark hair fell across his brow and hid part of his eyes from my view. The parts I could see were a brilliant blue, the same blue that had come to be my favorite over the last year. His face was all planes and angles, hard and serious after years in his line of work. His eyes held a glint of humor and his lips were decidedly enthralling. I didn't know where to look, so I found my gaze roving over his face as his lips met mine.

The kiss was charged with energy and if the way he was kissing me back was any indication, Alec was enjoying it immensely. I suspected that he had forgotten all about leaving. I hoped he had anyway, because if he decided to leave now, I was going to be one very unhappy warlock.

He pressed his body closer to mine, pushing me down on the bed. When he pulled back, he was breathing hard. His eyes lifted and met mine, and I could feel his touch through them. I couldn't look away. He seemed almost vulnerable in the dark light of the bedroom. This well hidden vulnerability had been the second thing that had drawn me to Alec.

The first being his utter hotness, of course.

I leaned up to place soft kisses against his neck. He fisted his hand in my hair and held my mouth to him. I parted my lips and pressed them to his skin. I felt Alec's arms go around me as mine wrapped around his shoulders so that I could hold him more firmly against my mouth. His head fell back and I heard him groan. One of his hands cupped my butt and the other made its way under my shirt. Heat slammed through my body, setting it on fire. I wanted him like I'd never wanted anything in my life.

I slid my arms around his broad shoulders, leaning into him a little more. I let my fingers play with the back of his neck where his dark hair brushed down. My fingernails teased the soft skin there and I felt him shiver and heard a little moan in the back of his throat. Pressing myself against him, I kissed him again. I pushed him down against the bed so I could straddle him; pressing against his hardness with my own. His hands left my hair to hold my hips, rocking me against him. No one but Alec could make me feel like this… want like this… desire to take like this. Our kisses got longer and hotter.

All of the sudden, Alec seemed to shake himself out of his trance. With one swift movement, he pushed my body off of his and jumped up. I lay back on the bed and looked up at him, gasping from lack of air. I already missed his warmth.

"Ha!" He said triumphantly. His chest heaved as he tried to regain his breath. "I… still need… to leave." I surreptitiously glanced at the clock.

"Your five minutes were over fifteen minutes ago, darling." I couldn't resist pointing out once I had gotten my breath back. "You might as well stay."

Alec checked the clock disbelievingly. Seeing that I was right, he sat down heavily on the bed. "I hate you." I noticed that he made no move to leave.

"Love you too, Alexander." I kissed him softly on the mouth and proceeded to show him just how much.

Alec sat up, giving me a glimpse of his adorable bed head. The side of his hair that had had been pressed to his pillow was now matted down to the side of his head while the other side stuck straight out. "Why did you let me fall asleep?" He demanded.

"Because I am an awesome boyfriend," I replied. "What did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and cadycanes." He said sourly.

"I love lollipops and candy canes." I told him. "Especially lollipops."

He frowned at me, apparently still mad about missing his rendezvous with his siblings. Normally, I would try to wipe the glare off of his face with a kiss or two, or another round like we had last night. But I knew better than to wake Alec up before he was ready. He fell back against the bed and pulled his pillow over his eyes. "It's way too early for this." His voice was muffled by the pillow.

"It's one in the afternoon, Allie." I commented, glad that Alec convinced me to take the day off last night.

"Really?" He pulled the pillow to the side, giving me a glimpse of one blue eye.

"Really."

"Well, I guess that means we need to get up." He suggested. Neither of us made a move to get up.

"Not necessarily." I tried to hide my smirk. "We could always just stay in bed. A certain shadowhunter suggested that I take the day off, so I'm free all day."

"Whoever would suggest something like that?" Alec asked, his voice still muffled by the pillow.

"Oh, just my boyfriend." I felt a smile split my face as I said the last word. It was a smile that only Alexander could bring to my face. "You probably don't know him."

Alec grunted. I supposed that was his version of acknowledgment at my statement. "He's very pretty." I continued. "He has black hair and blue eyes." I leaned over Alec to pull the pillow away from his face. I put my lips to his ear and whispered, "That's my favorite combination, you know."

Alec's blue eyes shone brightly as they met my own. "I'm fond on black hair myself." He whispered back. "But I have unique taste when it comes to eyes."

"Yes." I said bemusedly. My delectable shadowhunter with the dismal fashion sense did like my eyes. He was also convinced that I looked wonderful in the morning, something we firmly disagreed on. "You do have rather strange taste, darling. Especially when it comes to clothing."

"If you're trying to convince me to stay in bed with you all day, you're not doing a very good job." Alexander observed critically.

I frowned at the boy. It wasn't my fault he didn't understand the value of sparkles and colors. But when I told him this, he withdrew further and put the pillow back over his face. "You can't hide behind the pillow forever." I told him as an idea occurred to me.

Without warning, I pushed the covers off of his tall frame, leaving him naked on the bed. "Magnus!" Alec objected loudly. I kept the air conditioner in my bedroom on all the time, just because I could. Apparently, this habit was not appreciated by Alec as the cold air hit his naked body. He tossed the pillow away and went to pull the covers back up.

I didn't bother trying to hold back my laugh as he scrambled for the blanket. He shot me a glare and climbed back under the blankets with me. "You know I could warm you a lot faster than the blankets." I suggested. Alec just turned his back to me and sulked.

"Alexander. I'll be nice." I promised in an attempt to get him to roll over to face me. "Scouts honor."

"You were never a boy scout." He said to the wall.

"Yes I was." I insisted deadpan. "But then they kicked me out because I ate a brownie." I felt the bed move as Alec laughed at my lame joke, but he didn't turn to face me.

He was still sulking. I moved closer to him and put my hand on his arm. When he didn't pull away, I leaned against his shoulder. "Smile for me, Alexander." I coaxed. I ran my hand along the back of his neck, raising goose bumps on the skin. He shivered almost involuntarily.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked sullenly.

"If you don't, I'll have to sell all of your dismal black outfits on the internet." I told him solemnly. "The brown ones too."

"You don't know how to use the internet." He pointed out helpfully. I sighed. Alexander was the most logical person I knew; I should probably have seen that one coming.

"I'd learn." I countered.

He seemed to think about this for a minute before replying. "But then I'd be even madder at you." Another logical statement. I decided to ignore it.

"Smile, darling." I repeated softly. "It's the second best thing you can do with your lips."

He relented and turned to face me. He had a half-smile on his face, and I began to wonder if he had just been teasing me the whole time by pretending to sulk. "What's the first?" He asked with a gleam in his lovely eyes.

I chuckled. "I think you already know."

He pressed his soft, pink lips together, drawing my attention to them as he pretended to think. "No, I don't think I do. You may have to refresh my memory." His tongue darted out to wet his lips and I found myself staring fixedly at them.

"If you insist." I told him. I gave into the overwhelming urge to kiss him.

About two hours later, Alec stumbled into the kitchen half-dressed and half-asleep. Blearily, he sat down in front of me. He was dressed only in flannel pajama pants (black, of course) that hung low on his waist, drawing my eyes downward. Ignoring the first thoughts that popped into my head, ones that suggested I make a lewd comment, I focused instead on his clothing choice. What I saw caused me to smirk.

"What?" Alec asked, still only half-awake. I took a sip of my coffee before answering.

"When you were putting on clothes five minutes ago, did you happen to look at them?" I asked teasingly. He glanced down involuntarily and caught sight of the cause of my amusement.

Peeking out from the waistband of his pajama bottoms were a pair of bright blue briefs (the same color as his eyes) that I knew to be covered in silver sparkles.

"Magnus." Alec growled. He fixed me with a glare. "What did you do with my underwear?"

"Your underwear?" I asked innocently. "What use would I have for your underwear, darling? They're made of cotton." He just looked at me. I decided now would be a good time to change the subject. "Do you want a cookie?" I held one up from the plate in front of me.

"Magnus." He growled again.

"Really, Alec." I chided him. "Do you believe that I would be devious enough to take your plain, black boxers and replace them with expensive silk ones?" The look he gave me said that was exactly what he believed.

"Why on earth would I believe you capable of stealing my underwear?" He asked sarcastically. "Uh, maybe because you've done it before with my pants."

"You can't wear those baggy old things all the time, Alexander." I sighed. This was an old argument, and I was tiring of it.

"Yes." Alec insisted. "I can."

"You see that?" I asked abruptly. "That attitude there?" I waved my hands at him to indicate his attitude. "_That_ is why Chairman Meow always gets the extra cookie instead of you." I looked around for the cat, but he was nowhere to be found. Cats never are around when you need them.

"I thought it was because you didn't like my choice of clothes." Alec commented.

"Yes." I agreed. "That too. Your wardrobe makes me sad. But when I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome." Alec gave me a disbelieving look. "True story," I assured him.

Just then, the cat decided to make his appearance. Chairman Meow, my adorable little ball of fur that was almost as cute as Alec, jumped onto the chair beside Alec and then onto the table. I didn't know how his tiny feet made the jump, but he managed it. I held out the extra cookie to the cat. Normally, he loves them. But instead of taking it, Chairman Meow turned up his little nose.

Alec stroked his back and laughed at my offended expression. From the way the ungrateful animal acted, you would think that Alec was the one that fed him and cuddled with him. "Traitor." I hissed at the cat.

"Come on now, Maggs." Alec said with a teasing grin. "Don't be so hard on the poor little kitty."

"Poor little kitty my foot." I picked the cat up and tossed him gently on the floor. "He is pampered and coddled and fed gourmet food from his special kitty plate and this is how he treats me."

"You know, they say pets resemble their owners." Alec observed sagely. I had a feeling he meant it as an insult.

"Are you telling me that underneath those yummy muscles and scrumptious eyes, you are a pile of blue fur and evilness?"

"I wouldn't go that far," my yummy boyfriend said. He shrugged his shoulders (quite fetchingly I might add) and said, "Besides, Church isn't technically my pet. He belongs to the Institute."

"Then again," I mused. I made it a point to ignore Alec's statement. "Since the cat is no longer blue, you might be-"

"Church isn't blue?" Alec demanded worriedly. I wondered remorselessly if Maryse and Robert were going to punish him for damaging their cat. "Magnus, what did you do to my cat?"

"Oh, so now he's your cat?" I smirked. It was so easy to get a rise out of Alec. "Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. And he's still blue. I think."

Alec opened his mouth, probably to berate me, but I cut him off with a kiss. "You suck." He said as we came up for air.

"Not yet." I smirked. Bad choice of words, sweetie. You'd think after dating me for a year, he'd see these things coming. Apparently not.

His face flushed as he thought about the implications of that statement. "What do you want to bet that before the night is over, I'm not the only one who sucks?" I asked mischievously. Poor Alec didn't stand a chance. His face turned beet red.

Alec was so cute when he blushed. "I'll even volunteer to go first." I offered. My hand strayed from its place on his chest and began the trek downwards, stopping to snake across his well-defined abs. There were definitely perks to dating a shadowhunter. The long hours of working out to be in tip top physical shape had given Alec muscles that made my mouth water.

"Your hands are magic." Alexander's voice had gone deep and seductive; the words slipping from his lips almost involuntarily. I winked at him and continued my ministrations.

"Now…" I mused out loud. "Where to begin?"

We already knew where it was going to end.


End file.
